Skinny Dipping
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: A missing scene from Breaking Dawn. Edward takes Bella to a spot he found while hunting. They go swimming and Bella gets an idea. She suggests they go skinny dipping. Of course, Edward will give her anything she wants. EXB. Tons of fluff. R&R!


BPOV

I put on my too exposed bikini Alice packed for me. Alice will be Alice. Edward was taking me to a place he found while hunting on Isle Esme.

We have been here for 2 weeks and Edward wanted to take me out on a late night dinner and swim. Except this time he told me to put a bikini on. If I have my way, this bikini won't be on all night. Edward has finally gotten over the whole first love making thing with the first time we tried. He hate himself for giving me bruises and didn't want to make love again until I was changed. But of course, I finally got him to crack.

"Bella, you ready?" Edward asked through the bathroom door.

"Almost," I replied. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a two piece, navy blue bikini with light blue and white stars on it. It tied at the neck, back, and hips. And it was, of course, skimpy.

I stuck on my tank top and short shorts over the bikini and walked out, shutting off the light. Edward was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He had a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. He looked like he just walked off a runway, as he always does. I still couldn't believe I was his wife. Mrs. Cullen. I still love the sound of that.

I went over and crawled on him, straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his hands snaked around my waist.

"I'm ready now," I said to him, smiling my innocent smile. He gave me that crooked smile of his.

"Is that so, Mrs. Cullen?" he said, pulling me closer. He knows what that name does to me. I smiled and kissed him softly. But, he pulled away.

I pouted and he just laughed at my pout.

"If we keep this up, we won't make it there on time," he said.

I got off of him and he got off the bed. I put my flip flops and took Edward's hand. We walked hand in hand out of the cottage. The sun was fixing to set, so we had to get there fast before we missed it go over the horizon.

I jumped on Edward's back and he took off into the forest. We made it in a matter of seconds. He set me down and I grabbed his hand. He led us to a blanket that was spread out on the ground, that had a picnic basket on it. It was next to an edge of a cliff that had a waterfall running over it. It went down into a small pond that looked deep enough to dive in. That's probably why Edward wanted me to wear a bikini.

We sat down on the blanket and Edward started getting the food out. He had made me sandwiches, salad, and even eggs. I've been eating eggs a lot lately, so I guess he had the need to make them. He even had me some fruit.

I dug into the salad while Edward watched me eat. I took a few bites of a sandwich and some of the eggs. Edward fed me some grapes, teasing me here and there. He would bring it close to my mouth, but then take it away at the last second I was fixing to bite down. I eventually grabbed his wrist, crawled on him, and got my grape from him. We laughed and just held each other as the sun began to set behind the horizon.

We watched it set until it was completely out of sight. It reminded me of the prom when Edward called this time twilight. I looked up to Edward and smiled at him. He looked down on me and smiled back, just staring into my eyes and mine in his.

"Would you like to swim now?" he asked. It was almost dark, so I was a little worried, but Edward wouldn't let me get hurt so I nodded.

"Aren't I suppose to wait an hour after eating to swim?" I teased as we both stood up to take off our clothes.

"Do you want to wait?" he asked, with a smirk.

"No," I said, pulling my shirt over my head. We got our top clothes off and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"How deep is it?" I asked, looking down. The small pond was at least 12 feet below us off the top of the cliff. It had a trail to come back up to the top of the cliff.

"About 6 feet," Edward replied.

I looked to him and smiled.

"Would you like to go first?" I asked.

"Hmm…. I don't think I will," he replied, moving closer to me. I started backing up. He wouldn't dare.

"There is no way I'm going first," I said.

"Who said we couldn't go together?" he teased, getting closer each time I took a step back.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. But it was too late.

He had grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and got close to the edge again.

"Put me down! Edward Anthoney Masen Cullen! Don't you dare jump!" I screamed. He ignored me, of course, and jumped.

We fell for a few seconds before I felt the warm water come over my body. Edward let me go and I swam to the top. Edward came up next and smiled at me. I couldn't touch here, so I grabbed onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You jerk!" I said, splashing his face with water and laughing at the same time. He saw the smile on my face and started laughing with me.

"I just couldn't resist," he admitted when we calmed down.

"Don't do that again," I said, pulling myself closer to him.

"But it's fun," he said, kissing my cheek.

I sighed and muttered, "Men."

He laughed and kissed my lips this time. I smiled against his lips and pulled him even closer to me. He pulled away after a while so I could breathe. I pressed my forehead against his, and we smiled at each other.

"Would you like to swim around, or would you rather sit here?" he asked, with that crooked smile again.

"It doesn't matter to me. We can swim around if you want," I said, letting him go and swimming backwards away from him.

"Oh, no you don't," he said, grabbing my ankle and bringing me back to him. I giggled and floated next to him on my back.

"You look beautiful. You know that right?" he asked after a small silence of him staring at me.

"You've told me that only every day, at least 10 times a day," I said, looking at him.

"Well, it's true. You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. Your soul, you body, your face, your blush, your dimples, your freckles, your moles, even that birth mark on your butt. By the way, you never mentioned you had a birth mark on your butt," he said, with an amused smile on his face.

I blushed a deep red. He's never going to let me forget I have a birth mark on my butt.

"You never asked," I muttered, blushing even deeper.

"I would have never thought you had one," he said.

"Will it go away when I change?" I asked.

"No, Alice still has hers on her arm," he said.

"Good," I said. I really didn't want to lose that birth mark. Because, even though it was embarrassing, Edward liked it on me.

"Want to go jump again?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

We climbed back up to the top and stood at the edge. We were fixing to jump when I got an idea.

"Wait, I've got an idea," I said.

Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" I asked, with a smile.

"No. I never thought about it," he said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the cliff.

"Well, after tonight you won't be able to say that anymore," I said, untying the string on my back.

"Bella, I don't have a good feeling about this," Edward said, watching me take my top off.

"Oh, lighten up," I said, putting my index fingers in his shorts and tugging on them.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll go skinny dipping with you, but never say anything to Emmett or Jasper about it. They will bug me about it for the next century," he said, sliding his shorts off.

I slid mine off and we threw them in a pile. It was dark now, so I could barely see Edward. I was a little disappointed because I like looking at Edward and all his glory. His perfect abs and all the other great things about him.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to the edge again.

"We'll jump together this time," I said.

"On the count of three," he agreed.

"One," I started.

"Two," he said.

"Three," we said together. We jumped and went plummeting to the warm water.

We went under and Edward let go of my hand. I went to the top and looked around for Edward and he came up next to me.

"That was so much fun," I said, grabbing onto him again to keep myself above water.

"That was fun," he agreed.

"I told you," I said, smiling seductively.

"You did," he said, his fingers trailing at my spine.

I involuntary shivered at his touch.

"I think we can have a little more fun," he whispered in my ear.

"I think we can, too," I whispered back.

I smiled at him before our lips met. Six words. Best night of my life. Ever.

The End


End file.
